In the field of medical technology, but also in other fields, e.g. for laboratory work, it is often necessary to transfer fluid in a specific sequence from one container to the next and to transfer it then after a specific period of time or a predetermined sequence of operations, e.g. after mixing or after a chemical reaction, somewhere else. As an example, reference is made to dialysis according to the hemofiltration method. There, e.g. a bicarbonate electrolyte solution is used as a replacement fluid.
Dialysis bag connections should here normally be kept available for guaranteeing efficient closure in combination with easy openability.